This invention relates to target simulation means for evaluating point target tracking systems, and more particularly to laser target simulators adapted to use in combination with missile borne laser seekers.
It is necessary, in evaluating systems of this type, to generate a point source laser target which covers the entire optical aperture of the laser seeker and to put this simulating means into a small package which can be placed over the nose of the laser seeker bearing missile. It is desirable that such a system achieve these things and that it does so in such a way that the various operational modes of the missile can be tested. Lost pulse logic, missing pulse, good guidance tracking rates and accuracies, acquisition logic, laser pulse coding, false target rejection, optical noise rejection, and operation at various power levels all must be tested with the laser target simulator. The state-of-the-art approach to this problem is to use either a strobe or a laser diode placed at sufficient distance from the laser seeker to approximate a point source. Such a technique requires much space, the use of cumbersome and complex equipment and the application of exacting alignment procedures. Furthermore, it is not possible to perform all of the abovementioned tests and evaluations using conventional techniques. There currently exists, therefore, the need for a target simulator that is compact, lightweight, and that more accurately simulates a laser target. It is important that it be possible to completely check out a laser seeker with it and that it be capable of generating qualitative as well as quantitative data. In addition, such a device should allow the sensitivity of the 1.06.mu. detector used in most laser seekers to be verified in two modes to insure that this critical item has not deteriorated. The present invention is directed toward satisfying those needs.